Bloodlust
Bloodlust is a work in progress demon level by Quasar, Manix648, Xaro, Terron, Willy5000, Havok, Namtar, GDWabbit, NikroPlays, and TMNGaming. It is an extremely buffed and redecorated remake of Bloodbath. It is known for its extreme detail. It also has ridiculously hard sections. It is generally considered to be the hardest demon in Geometry Dash, even harder than Yatagarasu. On 16 August 2016, Quasar announced on his channel that he's quitting Geometry Dash due to school and common finger pains while playing demon levels. Now rumors are saying that TrusTa is going to take over the verification. But Manix and TrusTa have confirmed that Knobbelboy will verify. In early September of 2016, Bloodlust was leaked by 2 unknown players, for unknown reasons. Gameplay Every part of the level has been buffed, more or less. Some segments were completely changed to make the gameplay even harder. The level starts with a mini ship that requires crucial timing due to a big amount of black obstacles blocking the way. The background shows a blood moon saying "Welcome back... To Hell. Prepare to DIE.", after it the game starts similar to the original Bloodbath. A Low Detail Mode is avaible, because the level uses an enormous amount of objects. At the top you can see Manix's and Quasar's (now Knobbelboy's) nicknames. After the player goes out of the tight tunnel, a "Welcome back" message is shown. The first straight ship is replaced with a very difficult mini wave segment. The rest of Weo's and Vermillions part are similar but buffed. Before Michigun's part starts, a big "Bloodlust" text is shown. During Michigun's part, the spikes are moving, instead of being static and the background is turning black for a while. The paths are a bit tighter and the hanging spikes in the ball bart have been replaced with giant moving spikes. The wave part seems to be changed a little bit. Evasium's part remains mostly the same with the biggest change being the darkness effect, which causes limited visibility. Crack's part has also been modified a bit. It's harder to get into the tunnels due to extra obstacles and jump rings with portals going into the way. ASonicMen's part has been visually changed, reducing the amount of sawblades and replacing them with walls and spikes. The last part before the auto has been replaced with an extremely hard, but fairly short swingcopter segment. Etzer's part looks very similar except the "Keep going" text at the bottom, while Havok's UFO segment has been changed into a fast mini ship with constant gravity changes. Giron's part hasn't been changed very much as well. Gboy's part uses a similar effect to Evasium's, but the light is shown vertically instead of horizontally. You have to use the so called "Michigun route" to continue, either you'll crash and the "You're too late." text will appear. After this, a "GG?" will appear, but the level won't end now. The player will be carried into more challenges with a "It is not over..." text. After this, the player enters a fast ship with gravity changes as well as a difficult robot part. After it, a normal speed wave will appear which must pass through tight passages. The level continues with a hard UFO with many jump rings and a ball which requires a lot of precision. The player passes through a lot of very difficult segments with many portals and changes. The next part is a tight tunnel with many little spikes and changes. The player has to watch out for portals that constantly change the player's gravity and forms. After this a hard cube appears with a lot of jump rings, a short ship section and some gravity and size changes, then the player turns into a mini wave, continuing as a ship which requires straight flying. More and more form and gravity changes appear, making the whole level extremely difficult. Close to the end, the intense segments stop and the player slows down, same with the music. The player turns into various forms moving with the slow speed. While it's slower, it requires extremely good timing and a lot of skill. After the segment ends, the background shows up the sky with a giant blood moon showing the "Bloodlust" text. When the player crosses the finish line, the "Decoration: Manix" and "Verification: Quasar" (now Knobbelboy) text will appear. A few seconds later, the creator names' will appear. Trivia * Knobbleboy currently has a record of 36% on Bloodlust, but has also gone from 65%-92%. * Aurorus used to have a part, but then he was kicked from the megacollab for being a jerk to everyone in the GD community. He will be replaced by GDWabbit. * After the end of Bloodbath, the first part after was inspired by Weoweoteo's part in Yatagarasu (as proved by the "Thx Weo" text). * The slow wave soon after had gameplay somewhat inspired by CSX42Gaming's part in Yatagarasu. * The first wave had gameplay somewhat inspired by Sakupen Hell. * This is an obvious v2 of Bloodbath, but extremely buffed, extended, and redecorated. * The Blood Moon pixel art in this level is probably inspired by Terraria. * The symbols could also be inspired by Blood Sacrifice, Death Moon, Reanimation, and a few other hell-themed levels. ** Notably, Terron's part has symbols and hazard formations that are taken from Reanimation. * The first wave was originally a ship that was tighter than the original ship in Bloodbath. * The swingcopter part was likely inspired by Hinds' part in Yatagarasu. * This level has broken the object limit by far, with over 130k objects. It is speculated that 2.1 will put the limit at 80.000 objects. Due to these speculations, Manix648 said that he will not update to 2.1 until Bloodlust is verified. * The redecorated version of Michigun's part used to be easier, until Quasar buffed it. * After getting kicked out from Yatagarasu, Manix seems to have re-used his part from Yatagarasu for Bloodlust. * Bloodlust VS Yatagarasu has been a major discussion ever since Bloodlust was announced. A lot of players believe that Bloodlust is harder. * What breaks up the discussion or should have was the hell series. As this is a very hot topic what should be a topic is the hell series as it is far more intense than either of these hell maps. * Zimnior12 somehow got a full copy of this level, despite Manix and Quasar don't want anyone to get it. Despite that, he doesn't let anyone else, even his friends, to share the copy. He plays the level on one of his streams. * Ironically, Bloodlust is (probably one of) the first Demon that was rated an easy. Walkthrough Cut video by Faisan Let's Play, gameplay by Quasar. Category:Extreme Demons Category:Demon levels Category:Unfinished levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Mega Collabs Category:Hell themed demons Category:User Created levels Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Unverified levels Category:2016 levels Category:Levels exceeding the object limit